1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a server apparatus and a method for electronic mail transmission control.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, electronic mail communications are ordinarily carried out such that electronic mail communications are carried out directly between terminals in accordance with the SMTP (Simple Mail Transfer Protocol) protocol and an electronic mail transmitted to a mail server is received by a destination terminal in accordance with the POP3 (Post Office Protocol version 3) protocol.
However, in cases in which an electronic mail communication is carried out in accordance with the above described protocols, there is a problem that certain information regarding the destination of an electronic mail, such as a mail account, etc. must be known to the sender in advance. More specifically, when the SMTP protocol is followed, an IP address and a mail account must be known; and when the POP 3 is used, a mail account must be known.
Accordingly, the present invention is provided in view of the foregoing problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a server apparatus and a method for control of electronic mail transmission using the server apparatus, which enables an electronic mail communication without knowing in advance, information about the destination, such as an electronic mail account, etc.